Shards PJOxHOOxFairyTail
by smexyotaku
Summary: A teleportation spell gone wrong leads to Natsu being tossed into a world ruled by gods. He makes many friends, but something sinister is coming his way. Back in Earthland, Lucy works hard to bring Natsu back, using all her book worm knowhow to do so, with the help of Team Natsu and all of Fairy Tail. Please read! Thanks! Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I decided to write a new story here on ! This will be a crossover of the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus and all that. I don't quick remember what the series with Jason and Leo and all those people was called, but I remember the content just fine. :D Anyways, I really hope you enjoy and I will see you in the first chapter!

Baiiii!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the first chapter everyone! Hope you enjoy**

 **Before I start, allow me to just list the ships here so that everyone knows a little of what to expect…**

 **Main Ships: Nalu{OTPPP}, Percabeth{Yeeeyyy}**

 **Side Ships: Gruvia, Gale, Frazel, Caleo, Solangelo, Jerza, and more that I can't remember but you get the jist I think. :D**

 **On with the story!**

 **-Nobodies POV-**

 **Lucy Heartfilia was standing before the mission board, looking for something that wasn't too hard and paid enough money for her monthly rent.**

 **She was concentrating so hard she didn't notice a certain pink headed dragon slayer sneaking up behind her like the little sneaky he was.**

" **Hehe.." He giggled, but Lucy didn't hear anything since she didn't have super hearing like some people did.**

{When you're a complete idiot and forget to turn bold letters off.}

"KYAA!" Lucy screamed when Natsu Dragneel jumped up behind her and slung his arm over her shoulders, saying, "Heya Luce!"

"Gah! Natsu! Don't scare me like that, geez!" Lucy said, a tick mark appearing on her fore-head.

"Haha whoops. Whatcha lookin at?" Natsu smiled and Lucy blushed a bit.

"Just looking for a mission that can pay my ren-" But she didn't get to finish her sentence, because at that moment Makarov appeared on the stage.

"Hello, Brats! I have a mission for a few of you, so when I call your name, come up to my office!"

He then listed the names of all of Team Natsu. When he was finished he jumped off the stage and was in his office in under three seconds. {Still don't know how he does that…}

"You wanted to see us, Master?" Erza said in her usual no nonsense voice.

"Yes, Erza. I have a mission for you all that will also pay Lucy's rent!" Makarov said happily, and Team Natsu cheered.

"Yay! My house is saved!" Lucy said. "Yay! Our hangout spot is saved!" The rest of Team Natsu said, earning a glare from Lucy.

"Yep! It's fairly easy. I figured you all could use Lucy's brains to help figure it out." Makarov said as he handed Lucy a job request.

The job request said something along the lines of this, "Help needed! Need a Teleportation spell to transport heavy cargo from point A to point B!"

"Seems simple enough. I guess I'll have to find a simple transportation spell?" Lucy asked Makarov, whilst Natsu hung over her shoulder, reading the request himself.

"Exactly. I thought you would need the brawn of the rest of Team Natsu to help you with anything. You can leave as soon as you'd like." The Master said, grabbing some extra papers out of his desk.

"That's all, you are dismissed." Makarov said as he got to work on some property destruction accusation papers and gave a long sigh.

"Thanks, Master!" Team Natsu said and left his office.

As they walked down the stairs to the main floor, Gray asked if they should just leave now to get the job over with.

"I suppose, the sooner the better for me. Just give me an hour or two to research teleportation spells in the library." Lucy said, looking excited to go read in the library.

"Okay then, meet up in a few hours?" Erza asked

"Yep!" They all said and temporarily parted ways.

 _ **Time Skip: 30 minutes~**_

Lucy was sitting on the library floor, surrounded by massive bookcases and open books lying all around her. Happy was flying around near the highest shelves, occasionally handing Lucy a book but mostly looking at books about Fish and female cat magazines.

"Happy? Could you hand me that book up on the left? The one that says _Teleportation and how to use it_?"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy yelled happily and dropped his _A History Of Salmon_ book, nearly hitting Lucy on the head.

"Watch where you throw your books, Happy!" She yelled up at him as he sniggered down at her.

"Here's your weird nerd book, Lushee!" Happy said, swooping down to hand her the book.

"Thanks, I think." Lucy mumbled. She opened the book and flipped to the index.

"Aha! Page 234!" She exclaimed. Happy ooo-ed.

"Hmm, seems simple enough. Nothing too crazy." She said to mostly herself.

She then told Happy to fetch the others as she set up some benches and chairs in a medium sized circle.

"Got it!" Happy said as he flew away, looking for Natsu and the others.

When the others arrived a few minutes later, Lucy had almost everything set up.

"Hey Luce! How's it going with the nerd spell thingy?" Natsu said happily.

"Everything seems to be in order, all that's left is to do the casting and destination picking." She said, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Okie doke! Lets get started then!" Natsu exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air.

Lucy smiled at him and reached for the book on teleportation, flipping to page 234.

"Okay, so I just chant these words that are in a language called… English? Huh, I've never heard of that one before." Lucy studied the words carefully with her wind reader glasses on.

"I think I get it. Everyone stand back from the centre of the circle!" She stood up about five feet from the circle of chairs and benches.

"Okay, here we go." Lucy started chanting in a weird but melodic language no one had ever heard before. Inside the chair circle a blue light started to appear.

It began circling around like a whirl-pool, nudging the chairs at first but after a few seconds was pushing then out of position.

"Uhhmm, Lucy? Is that normal?" Erza said apprehensively, looking at the chairs in suspicion.

But Lucy didn't seem to hear her, she was too absorbed in her chant, a bead of sweat rolled down her face, and her eyes were screwed shut.

Natsu looks very worried and speed walked over to help her, thinking she was in some kind of pain.

"Natsu! Don't go near her, you might get sucked into the worm-hole!" Erza shouted, since Lucy's chanting and the sound of the spinning whirl-pool made a lot of noise.

Natsu pretended not to hear Erza and kept walking, trying to place his steps fairly carefully.

Lucy started softly whimpering, and then Natsu sped up, not being careful any more.

"Nats-!" Erza said, but was cut off by a sudden increase of speed in the pool.

Natsu was barely holding on, and when he lost his footing he fell into the blue hole.

After the pool had taken its victim, it completely shut off. Lucy collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Gray was yelling Natsu's name as Erza rushed over to Lucy to make sure she wasn't dead.

Lucy was breathing, but Natsu was no-where to be found.

 **Aaaaaaand that's all I'm writing for Chapter one. I know its a little short, but I'm a little rusty, since I haven't written anything in a long time.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all next chapter, and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review and give me feed back, but only nice feed back because I am a soft bean who is very sensitive. :3**

 **Hugs hugs hugs, ~smexyotaku**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Heres the next chapter! Hope you enjoy !**

 **~~Nobodies POV~~**

" **NATSU! NATSU WHERE ARE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Gray yelled as Erza started carrying Lucy to the infirmary.**

" **Gray, I don't think that will help, I don't see Natsu anywhere. Lets just take Lucy to the infirmary, come on." Erza said to Gray, with a solemn look on her face.**

" **Fine. I hope that Flame brain is okay. Don't tell him I said that though." Gray chuckled, trying to lighten the situation.**

" **I won't. I am worried though." Erza frowned.**

 **They took Lucy to the infirmary, laying her down on a white bed.**

 **It took a few hours of explaining and calming down, but when everyone was done listening and Erza was done telling them Natsu was gone, Lucy came out of the infirmary with a blank stare on her face.**

" **Oh, Lucy, you should go lie down, you were unconscious for a while." Levy said, a worried expression on her face.**

 **Lucy said nothing for a few moments. "Its my fault he's gone." She said.**

" **No, no its not Lucy, don't you dare say that." Erza said, walking over to Lucy to comfort her, and reaching to put her arm around her shoulders.**

 **Lucy dodged Erza and started quietly sobbing. "It is. I should've been more careful. If it weren't for me, he wouldnt be gone." She said quietly, her voice wavering.**

" **Lucy." Levy said in sympathy.**

" **Y'know what, why are we just standing around moping? Boo woo, yeah yeah." Gajeel said. "We need to get Salamander back! Crying ain't gonna help us!" He continued, determination in his eyes.**

 **Lucy seemed to have gotten her spark back with Gajeels words. "Yes! Thats right! I'll go start right now!" She tried to rush to the library but fell to her knees, her vision spinning.**

" **Whoa, hold on. You just woke up, and your magic is depleted. Rest until tomorrow." Erza said, picking Lucy back up and started to drag her back to the infirmary.**

 **Lucy struggled but was no match for Erza. She finally gave up when they disappeared behind the door.**

 **Erza lifted Lucy into the bed, and Lucy thanked her as Erza left.**

 **Little did Erza know, Lucy had sent Happy to fetch her a few teleportation spell books from the library and she had stashed them under the bed.**

 **She grabbed her wind reader glasses and got to work.**

 **~~On Earth, Falling through the sky~~**

 **{UGH, I was an idiot again and forgot to turn bold letters off. UGHHH.}**

Natsu was falling through the sky at practically mach 20, and of course he was still perfectly conscious.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as his cheeks flapped in the wind.

A few hundred feet before he hit the ground, he hit his head on a huge tree branch and was knocked unconscious.

"Dammit." He mumbled before he blacked out.

 **~~At Camp Half Blood~~**

A few miles away, Camp half blood heard a huge crash out in the forest.

"What was that?" Percy said, He was eating breakfast with Grover.

"I-it sounded like something humongous. How about we don't go looking for it?"

"I don't think we have too. Leo is out there right? He probably is already there."

"And what if its some big blood thirsty dragon that is hungry for tiny latino sons of Hephaestus." Grover said skeptically.

"Lets go." Percy said, and they went off into the woods looking for Leo and the hungry pink dragon.

 **~~With Natsu~~**

"Ugghhh, I feel like a pancakeeee…" Natsu groaned.

"And you look like cotton candy!" Leo said, grinning.

"AH! ITS AN ELF!" Natsu yelled, jumping back.

"I aint no elf, I'm Leo!" Leo said, looking a little grumpy about the elf remark.

"AH! ITS AN ELF NAMED LEO!" Natsu yelled, getting up again for a fight.

"Whoa dude, calm down! I don't wanna fight!" Leo yelled, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Oh… Okay… Hey, where am I anyways?" Natsu said, looking around the forest. Completely forgetting about his suspicion.

"You're in the forest near Camp Half Blood." Leo said, pointing in the direction of Camp Half Blood.

"Camp Half Blood? Is that a camp of zombies or somethin'?" Natsu asked stupidly.

"Pfft, no. Do I look like a zombie to you?" Leo said, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess not…" Natsu said, looking around him at the trees as Leo started to explain what Camp Half Blood was.

"Its basically a camp made for the half children of the Gods and Goddesses. Some of us live here in the summer and some stay year round. We learn how to fight monsters and stuff." Leo said, looking quite proud of himself.

"Huh, sounds cool." Natsu said, grinning. "But you guys have gods here? Thats super cool! Can I fight one?" Natsu continued excitedly.

"What? Are you crazy, man? Fighting a god would be suicide. Are you brain dead?" Leo asked.

"Well, Lucy says I am, so maybe." Natsu said.

"Who is Lucy?" Leo asked.

"Oh, shes my partner. We do missions together and stuff like that, with Happy the exceed as well." Natsu explained.

"Sooo… Shes your girlfriend? And Happy's a what?" Leo asked.

"What? No, shes not my girlfriend. And an Exceed is a cat with wings." Natsu said matter a factly.

"You sure you're not smokin' the weeds or somethin, because you sound high." Leo said skeptically.

"Whats weed?" Natsu asked.

"Nevermind. Guess you are then." Leo said.

Natsu ignored him and started walking around the crater he had created.

"Did I do this? Dammit, Lucy's gonna kill me when she finds out I destroyed something again." Natsu said nervously.

"Yep, you sure did. I can't believe you weren't liquefied or something. You fell out of the sky." Leo said, amazed.

"Yeah, I tend to be weird that way. And I fell out of the sky? Last I remember we were preforming some transportation spell nerd thingy or something…" Realization dawned on Natsu.

"Holy shit, where the hell am I? I'm still in Earthland, right?" Natsu asked Leo, rushing over and shaking his shoulders.

"Geez man, you're on earth! Earth! Stop shaking meee!" Leo said, shaking back and forth.

Natsu stopped shaking him and started sniffing the air.

"Man, I think you're on drugs. I really do." Leo mumbled, watching Natsu sniff the ground.

"Someones coming. The one smells like dirt and metal and the other smells like the ocean and salt water." Natsu said, staring off into the woods.

"Hmm, that might be Grover and Percy. They mightve heard the bang that you made when you fell." Leo said, squinting out into the direction that Natsu was.

Surely enough, a few minutes later, Grover and Percy peered out of the bushes, being careful not to make any noise. Though Grover was whimpering slightly.

"Hey guys! Hows it goin!" Leo said, looking over at Percy and Grovers bush.

"Ah! Leo! Are you okay, man?" Percy said, looking around with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I was just chillin with my buddy Natsu." Leo said.

"Whos Nats- AH! PINK HAIR!" Percy yelled pointing at Natsu's pink locks.

"ITS NOT PINK ITS SALMON!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"Oh.. Okay. AH! SALMON HAIR!" Percy yelled again.

"Uh, guys, sorry to disturb your lovely conversation, but what is a random mortal doing in the woods near camp?" Grover said suspiciously, eyeing Natsu with narrowed eyes.

"Uhhh, I dunno." Natsu said stupidly.

Leo sighed heavily and explained his situation to Percy and Grover.

"Ooohhh." Percy and Grover said in unison.

"Sooo, what do we do with him?"

 _ **Aaaaaand I'm ending it there. It took me ages to write this even though it looks short. I also couldn't find a very good place to end and just kept writing and writing…**_

 _ **Anyways! I'll see you all next chappie!**_

 _ **Baiiiii~~~**_


End file.
